diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Tank
|tier = 1 |next = Twin Sniper Machine Gun Flank Guard Smasher (Level 30) |previous = NoneAll players will start with this tank. |barrel = Cannons (1) |id = 1}} The , usually called the Basic Tank, is the first variation of the units that the player will have once they spawn. It possesses one Cannon which shoots one Bullet at a time in a straight path, with slight recoil. At level one, with no upgrades, it has 50 HP. At Level 15, four upgrade choices will be given to the player: The Twin, Sniper, Machine Gun and Flank Guard. At Level 30, the choice for the Smasher Upgrade will be available. Level 30 and 45 will once again prompt the player with options of other “sub-categories” of tanks. For information on these other tanks, go to the Tiers page. Design The Tank features a simple circular body with one gray Cannon mounted in the front. The body can be either blue or red (In 4 Teams and Tag Mode, it can also be green or purple), depending on the tank’s team. (In FFA or Maze, for each player their tank is blue and all other (hostile) tanks are red). As the Tank 1 tank compared to a Level 45 tank. Notice the size difference.]] *Upon starting the game, it is advisable for players to attempt to find and kill any Pentagons near their spawn point, as they award the most points for levelling up. If there are none close by, it is best to attempt to destroy any nearby Squares or Triangles instead. Though strategies differ between players, it is often advisable for novices to upgrade Max Health and Health Regeneration once or twice. *While playing 2 Teams, players should stay near to the Base and take out Polygons nearby when they are at a lower level. If the enemy team's players are taking up most of the Leaderboard and/or are spawn-camping the player's team, they should consider going to a different area of the spawn camp. Again, it is advisable for players to upgrade Max Health or Movement Speed. *As much as possible, players need to stay away from others in non-team game modes. It is not advisable for players to fight others until they reach a higher level. Against the Tank *Bullet spammers can easily overwhelm the tank if they have enough bullet penetration because the tank has just one cannon. If a player's strategy is to wander around getting points mainly by killing all the tanks they see, becoming a Triplet or a Penta Shot could help them. *A common strategy is spawn-camping, when players will aim to find and kill tanks that have just spawned. This works very well with Sniper class tanks due to their high FOV. If the player chooses to use this strategy in 2 Teams or 4 Teams they should upgrade movement speed and be ready to run away from protectors at a moment's notice. *Beware of the "Tiny Surprise Rammer", a player that has levelled up but has chosen to stay as a tank and can quickly upgrade and surprise their opponent. Achievements *There are other classes? — Get to level 45 as a basic tank Trivia *Some players believe that the Polygons give more points while playing as a Tank. This is not true. Polygons will always grant the same amount of XP, no matter the variation. The reason why it appears that the Tank receives more is because the requirements to level up are less in lower levels, but greater in higher levels. *The Tank provides no benefits or disadvantages, nor buffs or debuffs at all. *Weirdly, the Tank’s Bullets are actually the fourth most powerful in the game, only under Destroyer, Annihilator and Hybrid’s Bullets. *The Tank is the only Tier 1 Tank in the game. *The Tank is one of two Classes that has an upgrade directly branching from it that is two Tiers higher than itself, the Smasher (Tier 3). The other tank with this quality is the Machine Gun, branching to the Sprayer (Tier 4). *This Tank, along with the Twin, Triplet, Triple Shot, Quad Tank and Octo Tank, were the first tanks ever added to the game (before its public release). *A level 8 Tank with Movement Speed fully upgraded is the fastest tank in the game, with the Tri-Angle at level 30 being the second fastest tank. **The reason why a level 8 Tank is faster than a level 30 Tri-Angle is because the higher level of a tank, the more slower it will get. Footnotes zh:基本坦克 es:Tanque básico fr:Tank pl:Tank ru:Танк tr:Tank pt-br:Tank ko:탱크(기본 탱크) ja:Tank hu:Anyahajó (Tank) Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Old Classes Category:Checked